


Chasing Fantasies

by MonsterTruckToadette



Category: Being Human
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTruckToadette/pseuds/MonsterTruckToadette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Fantasies

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nu0epz)

  
[Being Human: OT3](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/192253006/) by ~[ponura-bazylia](http://ponura-bazylia.deviantart.com/) on [deviant](http://www.deviantart.com)[ART](http://www.deviantart.com)

"I've got it!" Annie says, appearing triumphantly in front of the television where Mitchell and George are sprawled out with a few cold beers.  
"Oh?" Mitchell asks raising one eyebrow.  
"We should have a threesome."

George spits his beer over the carpet. "Excuse me, what?"  
"No, I'm serious. It was in this film I was just watching. It was the perfect solution to all the characters problems"  
"I think you should possibly have finished watching the end of the movie" Mitchell mutters under his breath.  
George just stares at her, "How could you possibly think that a threesome is the answer to our problems?"  
"Well maybe not all our problems," Anne concedes, "but the sex ones at least"  
"You think I have sex problems?" Mitchell looks a little hurt,  
"Oh no," Anne goes over and pets his knee, "I'm sure you're VERY good. But you do have to admit that it does have certain... complications. And even when you are able to control yourself, you have to admit that it's more fun when you don't have too."  
"And where do I come into this? And why a THREESOME?" George stands up and starts nervously pacing.  
"Well it's the same thing with you isn't it? Always having the keep the beast under control. Never really being able to let go. Besides" Annie bites her lip "I've also thought that you too maybe fancied each other just a little"  
Mitchell shrugs "I'm in"  
"I can't believe the two of you are even thinking about this"  
****

They go to Mitchell’s room because it has the biggest bed. Annie lights a score of tea light candles while Mitchell convinces George that really, having more to drink isn't going to make this any easier.

Annie kisses George firmly on the lips. He is startled at first, hands flailing loosely by his sides before he regains control and laces them awkwardly on Annie's arms. They continue to kiss awkwardly for a few moments. , and then stop. Unable to make eye contact with each other, they both und up looking at Mitchell.

He shakes his head, "You two are terrible." He strides over to Annie, grabs her by the front of her shirt, and pushes her down on the bed. Kissing her hard pushing her body down with his, his erection pressing against her thigh. She is breathless when he stops. Mitchell looks over his shoulder at George. "Well? Care to join us?"

"I'm not kissing you"

"I didn't say you have too. I'm sure you can find something to keep yourself entertained." George goes and lies on the bed beside Annie.

Mitchell takes his shirt off, and catches George staring. "Are you sure you don’t want to kiss me?"

"Go on," Annie, propped up on her elbows now, encourages him.

George nervously looks away from them both, and then leans forward and kisses Mitchell. With less awkwardness then before, George and Mitchell make out while Annie reclines between them, a triumphant look on her face. Mitchell slides his hands under George's shirt, and then lifts the shirt over George's head. He starts unbuckling George’s pants when George pulls away.

"Annie? Care to take of this?" As Mitchell moves away Annie crawls over to George and begins unbuckling his pants and removes them.

"Oh! You're circumcised!"

George stares at her, "Annie, I'm Jewish"

"Right, sorry."

Mitchell chuckles "Should make it taste nice and clean for you Annie."

Annie shoots him a dirty look, then leans forward and takes Mitchell's cock into her mouth.

"Oh gosh!" George cries out.

Still holding his cock in her mouth, Annie swirls her tongue around its base.

"Oh it's so cold!"

Annie starts to pull away.

"No! Please don't stop!"

She pushes her head back down onto his cock again, earning herself another little cry of pleasure.

Mitchell watches, eyes shining, as Annie moves her head rhythmically over George's cock. He crawls over to Annie, and gently removes her pants; she doesn't even stir, completely focussed at the task at hand. Her arse is raised in the air as she is kneeling over George's cock. Mitchell runs his hands over her smooth cold flesh, and then slips his fingers inside her. He catches George staring at him as he brings them up to his lips to smell them. Mitchell grins at George as he guides his cock towards her opening.

"Shouldn't you use a.....?"

"Really George. What do you think could happen? She'll catch an STD and die?"


End file.
